


月圆之夜的Show Time

by ninosuki



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninosuki/pseuds/ninosuki
Summary: 工藤新一 x 黑羽快斗避雷：前半部分会有很多路人快（伪）S快（伪）的描写，后半部分才是新一的登场时间，不过我保证，这是一篇绝绝对对的新快文，不喜者请慎入。高速车有，口有，未满18周岁者请慎入。设定：新一知道快斗就是基德，两人正在交往，恋人设定。为庆祝中秋节M23上映，特发文一篇，祝票房大卖，斗子冲鸭！！！





	月圆之夜的Show Time

“先生们晚上好，欢迎大家前来参加今晚举办的基德曝光感谢祭，首先由我Spider，也就是活动的主办人来说明一下规则。”  
一名身穿黑色西服套装，金发蓝眼的外国人站在演厅最前端的舞台之上，只见他将食指抵在唇边，示意观众们安静下来。  
“在座的1412位先生都是从世界各地的基德Fan Club挑选出来的最为狂热的基德Fan，刚好前几日我有幸抓住了这名张扬而又华丽的小偷，所以我打算为你们送上福利，在此展现怪盗基德的真面目，曝光怪盗基德的真实身份。”  
“真的假的？该不是又是谁假冒的基德吧？”  
“基德大人在哪？我要见基德大人，快让我家基德大人出来！”  
“基德！基德！基德！”  
……  
观众席间一片嘈杂。  
Spider见状，打了一个响指。  
瞬间，所有灯光突然熄灭，陷入黑暗之中的众人一阵恐慌，然而下一秒，灯光却又亮起，只见舞台上多出了三道人影。  
左右两边各站了一个身材魁梧的彪形大汉，而被他们架着胳膊夹在中间的正是身着一袭白色西装的怪盗基德。  
顿时，演厅鸦雀无声，有些观众甚至屏住了呼吸。  
竟然真的是怪盗基德本人！  
身为基德的狂热粉丝，每次比警察还早赶到预告现场，基德相关视频、报纸、杂志全部都要收集，基德出现过的地方也总是去个三四次，想象着和基德共处一室的感觉……  
能够做到这种程度的人，一眼就能辨明真假自然也就不足为奇。  
更何况，基德那种优雅华丽、不可一世的气质，是任何人都模仿不出来的。  
Spider冷笑一声，拍了两下手，将众人的注意力转移到自己身上。  
“接下来我们就进入正题吧，今晚举行的基德曝光感谢祭的规则很简单，由你们出相应的价钱，来换取脱去基德一件衣物的权利。看到你们座椅右边把手上的红色按钮了吗？那个按钮的开关是和你们各自的银行账户相连的，只要你们按一下，你们账户里的钱就会自动转入到我这里。报价开始之后你们就可以按下按钮了，最先按下按钮的人将获得付款的机会。”  
“只不过，当基德身上只剩最后三件衣物时，如果有人还没有付过一次款，那么不好意思，我就只能将其请出去了。当然，如果有人财大气粗，一个人抢去了所有付款的机会，那么恭喜，你就可以独占怪盗基德的一切了。”  
一听到独占二字，观众席顿时传来好几声吞咽口水的声音。  
Spider满意的看着观众们的反应，又打了一个响指。  
“那么，基德曝光感谢祭现在开始。”  
观众们个个把手紧紧贴在按钮上，竖起耳朵，生怕错过任何一个机会。  
“接下来将由我人工智能小爱来为大家报价，祝各位好运。”一个毫无感情的机械女声从演厅的四面八方传来，“首先是脱去基德的斗篷，价值100万日元。”  
一时间，按按钮的声音填满了整个演厅，大家都在抢这次机会，但是能够付款成功的只有一位。  
“恭喜157号先生付款成功，基德将脱去斗篷一件。”  
站在基德左边的彪形大汉粗暴的用力一扯，就将基德的白色斗篷扯下，随手扔到一边。  
“接下来是脱去基德左脚的鞋子，价值200万日元。”  
“恭喜331号先生付款成功，基德将脱去左脚的鞋子一只。”  
…………  
“时间过得真快，马上就要到最后三件的倒计时了，还没有抢到付款机会的观众要加油了。接下来是脱去基德的衬衫，价值5000万日元。”  
“恭喜1412号先生付款成功，基德将脱去衬衫一件。”  
“太好了！”1412号忍不住发出一声欢呼，前面几次机会他都没抢到，终于这最后一次让他抢到了。  
“基德目前只剩三件衣物，很抱歉，未付过一次款的观众将会被强制送离。”  
还不等他们将抗议的话说出，他们的身影就仿佛被施加了魔法一般消失不见了，原先坐的满满当当的观众席，如今只剩下稀稀疏疏的几道人影。  
“现在我宣布，拥有见证基德真面目权利的有157号，331号，26号，1116号，852号，549号，801号，1412号，恭喜你们8位。”  
就在这时，不知从什么时候恢复了意识的基德也就是黑羽快斗开始偷偷做起了“小动作”。  
在被抓住的时候，由于他的激烈反抗，腹部挨了重重一拳，导致他一下子陷入短暂昏厥当中，直到刚刚身体才缓过劲儿来。  
然而他的举动却被Spider尽收眼底，在他出其不意从两个彪形大汉手里挣脱，正准备将帽子里藏的道具取出来的时候，就被Spider制住了。  
“你们两个给我把他抓紧了，再让我发现你们有一丝一毫的松懈，就有你们好看！”  
Spider恶狠狠的说完以后，就从上衣兜里取出一粒药片来，他命其中一人撬开快斗的嘴，死死箍住他的下颚，然后让他将药吞了下去。  
“咳咳咳，”快斗猛地咳嗽了一阵，但药已经进入到胃里，想要再咳出来恐怕是不可能的了。“Spider，你给我吃了什么？”  
“放心，不是什么毒药，是会让你感到很舒服的药。”  
Spider不怀好意的笑容令快斗心里有些发毛。  
‘很舒服？该不会是春药吧？’快斗在心里戏谑道。  
他现在的状况确实有些不妙，全身上下只剩有一条蓝白条纹的四角内裤，一顶白色礼帽，和一个单片眼镜。  
‘新一，你在哪啊？快来救我，要不然我就得给你戴绿帽子了，新一。’  
就在快斗还沉浸在自己呼唤新一的内心戏当中，人工智能小爱无情而又冰冷的声音再次响了起来。  
“由于现在有8位先生共享福利，所以基于人性化，规则会出现一些改变，之后报的金额将由你们8位共同承担，直到你们的账户金额为零。好了，废话不多说，报价继续。接下来是脱去基德的白色礼帽，价值1亿日元。”  
剩下的8位不是家财万贯就是政坛精英，非富即贵，这些钱对他们来说都不算什么。  
“恭喜8位先生付款成功，基德将脱去白色礼帽一顶。”  
话音刚落，快斗头上的帽子就被扔一边去了。  
与此同时，快斗吞下的药片好像开始起作用了。他的身体渐渐失去了力气，腹部好像有团火在烧，双腿瘫软到快要无法支撑自己的身体，最重要的是腿间那处隐秘的器物似乎已经有了抬头的趋势。  
意识渐渐变得模糊的快斗，隐约听到“恭喜…成功…，基…脱去…内…”这些断断续续的话语。  
恍惚中，快斗感到好像有一个什么冰凉的东西正在自己的大腿根处摩擦。  
“呜嗯，不要，好痒啊。”  
快斗不断扭动着身子抵抗着，耳边却传来一阵斥责声。  
“抓紧他，别让他乱动，小心剪刀划伤他。”  
‘剪刀？划伤？’  
快斗心里觉得不妙，于是就用牙齿咬破舌尖，终于找回一丝理智，然而入眼的画面却是自己下半身仅剩的一条四角内裤已经被剪刀铰开掉在自己脚边。  
快斗顿时感到全身的血液都在倒流，他现在是在这么多人面前赤身裸体吗？好羞耻啊。  
不过他转念一想，在场的好像都是男人，这样就和去大浴池洗澡脱光光差不多，还好还好，继而松了口气。  
然而下一秒，他刚放下来的心就又提到了嗓子眼里。  
“接下来是脱去基德的单片眼镜，价值10亿日元。”  
观众席上传来惊呼，终于等到这一刻了，能够一睹怪盗基德的真容，这可是他们一直以来梦寐以求的事情。  
“恭喜8位先生付款成功，基德将脱去单片眼镜一只。”  
“不要，快住手，我不要摘眼镜！”  
涉及到暴露身份的问题，饶是长久以来以基德沉着冷静的一面示人的快斗也忍不住开始慌乱起来。  
“拜托了，不要摘掉我的眼镜！”  
快斗使出全身力气挣扎着，头低到快要埋入胸口，坚决不让别人碰自己的眼镜一下。  
如果自己的身份曝光了，就很有可能会被警察顺藤摸瓜，查出他爸爸黑羽盗一是第一任怪盗基德，而他妈妈黑羽千影是怪盗淑女的事情。如今爸爸已经不在，他就必须要代替爸爸，保护好妈妈才行。  
“等一下！”  
突然出声的是夺得最后在场机会的1412号先生。  
“我愿意以个人名义再出10亿日元，换取基德不用摘下单片眼镜的权利，如何？”  
Spider闻言眉头一皱，“可是其他人…”  
“我也愿意再出10亿，我不想看到我的基德大人痛苦。”  
“我也是。”  
“我也愿意。”  
……  
不愧是基德的狂热粉丝，Spider冷哼一声，事情变得越来越有趣了。  
“你们两个先下去吧。”  
Spider接过全身发烫，软成一滩水的快斗，吩咐那两个彪形大汉下去了。  
Spider双手圈住快斗纤细柔软的腰肢，将快斗赤裸的身体紧紧贴在自己身上，然后低下头，伸出舌头在快斗紧致的锁骨处慢慢舔舐着，不断的挑逗刺激得快斗呻吟出声。  
在药物的作用下，快斗感到越发的难受，体内喷薄的欲望却无处发泄，他双手抓着Spider的衣领，将身体在贴紧的较为粗糙的西服套装上磨蹭。  
“新…新一…”  
快斗的声音很小，但Spider还是听到了。  
他脸色一沉，突然松开手，令措手不及的快斗失去平衡，一屁股跌坐在了地上。  
“好痛啊，你干吗？”  
不理会快斗的责问，Spider优雅的微微躬身，向观众席方向施了一礼。  
“不好意思让各位久等了，既然各位决定不曝光基德的真实身份，那么我也不会做出令各位感到扫兴的事。不过，今晚的基德曝光感谢祭还是会继续进行下去。曝光到此为止，但是感谢才刚刚开始。”  
Spider瞥了一眼半趴在地上，面色潮红的快斗，继续开口说道：“为了感谢各位对于基德的喜爱，仅此今晚，可以对基德做出任何你想对他做出的事情，现在即可上台，在场的人不再受任何规则的约束。”  
早就已经硬到不行的8人，一得到Spider的允诺，立即如狼似虎的奔向舞台上的基德。  
最先赶到的是一伙儿中最为年轻的1412号，只见他飞快的将快斗欺身压下，捧着快斗的脸颊和他接了长达3秒钟的吻，直到其他人强行将他推开。  
身为富二代的1412号曾与基德有过一面之缘，对基德一见钟情的他，幻想着有朝一日能与基德交往而保留自己的初吻直到今晚。  
台上一下子乱成了一锅粥，8个人互不相让，你推我搡的到了后面，竟形成了他们8人以快斗为中心围成一个圈，彼此大眼瞪小眼的局面。  
直到其中一人出声，打破了这个僵局。  
“我们现在这样，最后谁也得不到基德，这样真的好吗？不如我们就用最简单的剪刀石头布来分出个顺序，决定由谁先来怎么样？”  
他们互相看看彼此，不约而同的点了点头，确实也没有更好的办法了。  
胜出的第一位是852号，他来到半趴在地上的快斗的身后，用手臂将快斗的腹部环住，然后轻轻一拉，将快斗的后背紧紧贴到他的怀中，然后强制将快斗的身体摆成跪趴式。  
因为每个人的时间都是有限的，所以852号也没做什么前戏，就直奔主题。  
就着润滑剂用手指草草的做了几下润滑，852号就扶着自己硬挺的阴茎插入到快斗的体内并不断抽插起来。  
“呜嗯！不，不要啊，快停下来！”  
快斗拼命挣扎着，但是他的身体根本使不出力气。更可怕的是，在药物的作用下，他的腰不受控制的摆动着，仿佛在取悦着他身后正操干他的人。而且，体内传来的源源不断的快感令快斗差点呻吟出声。  
围观的人也是个个处在欲火焚身的边缘，于是其中一人按捺不住自己的性奋走到快斗面前，一手抓住快斗的头发，一手钳制住快斗的下颚，将自己的阴茎送进快斗的嘴里抽插起来。  
有起头的，其他人自然也就会跟着上。  
乳头，脖颈，大腿，小腹，只要是有空隙的地方都会被他们用来摩擦。  
时间仿佛进入了一个无底洞，快斗感觉身后的人换了一个又一个，他们的位置也换了一次又一次，但却始终无休无止，这一过程仿佛除了重复就是重复。  
直到远处传来‘砰’的一声枪响。  
“快斗，快斗，你快醒醒啊，快斗。”  
“新，新一？”  
快斗听到熟悉的声音，慢慢睁开了双眼，看到了那张写满焦急的与自己别无二致的帅气的脸。  
“是我，快斗，你刚才中了Spider的幻术，我叫了你半天你都没反应。”  
快斗揉了揉太阳穴，脑子里回忆着之前发生的事情。  
早在一周前，新一就和警察联手设下陷阱打算抓捕Spider，而他则瞒着新一偷偷躲在暗处接应。谁知参与行动的警察当中有人被Spider催眠，说出了所有的计划，导致Spider顺利逃脱，于是他乘上滑翔翼一路跟在Spider身后。  
飞行了一段距离之后，Spider突然降落在这栋大楼的天台上，紧随其后的他在脚刚落地的同时，眼前红光一闪，然后他好像就陷入到Spider制造的幻象之中了。  
“新一，在我去追Spider到你找到我，中间间隔了多长时间？”快斗抓住新一的衣领问道。  
“你一离开我就立即骑上预先准备好的摩托车，根据你藏在身上的发信器，迅速赶到了这里，中间间隔应该是不超过五分钟。”  
“五分钟啊。”快斗呢喃着，心里不禁感慨着Spider幻术的可怕之处，刚才那些真实到让他经历了仿佛一整晚折磨的事情居然只发生在这短短的不到五分钟之间。  
“怎么了快斗？是发生什么事情了吗？你的脸色看起来不是很好。”  
新一用手背轻轻拭去快斗额上的汗珠，感觉手上触碰到的皮肤出乎寻常的发烫。  
“快斗，你发烧了吗？你的额头好烫！”  
快斗却似乎完全不在意自己的身体状况，他推开新一的手，开口说道：“我没事，Spider呢？”  
新一无奈叹口气回答道：“跑了，我冲他开了一枪，他就从楼顶那边跳下去逃走了。”  
“逃走了？那你怎么不赶快去追啊？”  
新一皱了皱眉，表情变得越发严肃起来。  
“我说你啊，能不能稍微担心一下自己？Spider逃了，以后还有很多机会可以去抓，但是万一你出了什么事，你让我今后怎么办？”  
新一将视线转移到一边，语气也缓和不少，“你不知道，我在赶来的路上有多担心，答应我，以后不准再一个人做这么危险的事情了。”  
快斗微微一笑，双手搂住新一的脖子用力一带，在新一的唇上落下蜻蜓点水似的一吻，“好的，我的侦探大人。”  
得到快斗的主动献吻，新一就算是有再多的抱怨，也都通通咽到肚子里去了。  
“已经很晚了，我们还是赶紧回家睡觉吧，要不然明天上学又得迟到了。”  
快斗从新一怀里挣脱，站起身来，然而还没等他站稳脚跟，晕眩以及燥热的感觉便一阵一阵的涌来，害得他当即软了身子，又重新跌进新一的怀抱。  
“快斗，你怎么了？身体哪里不舒服吗？”  
“春…春药…”  
快斗大口喘着气，双手死死拽住新一的衣角才勉强站立，不至于跌落到地上。  
‘难道Spider给我吃的药片不是幻觉而是真的吗？’快斗来不及细想，仅存的理智就被突然暴涨的情欲给冲垮了。  
“新…一…，快…快给…我…”  
快斗一边叫着新一的名字，一边撕扯自己的衣服。  
新一看着眼前这个前所未有的及其主动的意乱情迷的快斗，暗暗咽了口口水。  
“快斗，现在可是你主动勾引我的，事后可不要来埋怨我啊。”  
说完，新一便狠狠的吻上了那张还在不停叫他名字的小嘴，他用右手扣住快斗的后脑，左手贴紧快斗的脸颊，食指的指尖则不停的在快斗的耳垂附近搔刮。  
两人唇舌相接，难舍难分，直到快斗快要喘不过气的时候，新一才心满意足的舔了舔嘴唇放过了他。  
将快斗的白色斗篷解下铺到地上，新一小心翼翼的护着快斗躺在那上面，虽然知道等快斗清醒以后肯定会骂他，但现在也顾不了太多了。  
“新…新一…”  
快斗像是喝醉了酒一般，双颊漾起一抹酡红。他那比蓝宝石还要清澈透亮的双眸，此时正一眨一眨的，而在那最深处倒映着的，便只有当今有名的高中生侦探工藤新一一人。  
“快斗，我爱你，可以永远陪在我身边吗？”  
新一知道快斗此时根本意识不到他说了什么，更别提回答他了，但他也只有在这种时候，才能表现的稍微坦率一些。  
动作轻柔的为快斗脱去身上所有的衣服，新一的指尖划过快斗的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛、小腹，最后停留在快斗腿间的私密之处。  
“新…一…哈啊…快…快点…新一”  
快斗呻吟着握住新一的手，不停的在自己涨得难受的欲望上磨蹭。  
新一不忍看快斗难受，于是他俯身将小快斗含入自己口中，并模仿抽插的动作上下活动起来。  
快斗扯着新一的头发，身体也跟着不停的摆动，感受着被温暖紧致的口腔包裹所带来的快感。不一会儿，快斗就达到了高潮，射在了新一口中。  
“现在该轮到我了。”  
新一将快斗的双腿打开到最大程度，然后从兜里掏出了以防万一，准备了差不多半年，今晚终于派上用场的润滑剂和安全套。  
先是一根手指，接着是两根，三根，新一耐心且细心的为快斗做着润滑，到差不多能容下四根手指的时候，新一为自己的小新一戴上安全套，然后一个挺身进入到快斗的体内。  
戴着安全套做是新一一直以来的坚持，因为他担心事后快斗会不舒服，即使快斗同意他不戴套他也从来没有不戴套进去过。  
“唔嗯～，新…一，哈啊～啊～哈啊～”  
快斗在新一的猛烈抽插撞击之下，带动着他的整个身体也在不停的剧烈晃动，细碎的呻吟声伴随着肉体碰撞发出的啪啪的响声，两人沉浸在情欲的性爱当中，无法自拔。  
“哈啊～新一，我…差不多…要去了，啊～”  
“唔嗯，我也已经快要到极限了。”  
新一俯身紧紧抱住快斗，两人相拥吻在一起，然后同时达到高潮。  
药效消耗完毕，快斗也累的够呛，直接昏睡了过去。新一帮快斗穿好衣服，简单的清理了一下现场，然后就抱着怀里的睡美人离开了。  
此时，一轮圆月正挂于空中，皎洁恬淡的月光倾洒在整片天台之上，也包括突然现出的一团漆黑的身影。  
“看来我冒险返回还是值得的，”只见那黑影晃了晃攥在手心里的手机，“这还真是拍到了相当不错的东西呢。”  
“怪盗基德，不，黑羽快斗，我们很快就会再见面的。”


End file.
